


Hold On To Me

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: Victor and Yuri go on a date to an outdoor ice skating rink in Barcelona the day after the Grand Prix Final. Victor is ridiculous, but Yuri loves him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something sweet. It's weird having a Wednesday without a new episode.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com)

It was Victor’s idea to go on a date to an outdoor ice skating rink while they were in Barcelona. They decided to go the day after the gala and banquet. Yuri hadn’t drunk as much as last time at the banquet, but he had certainly been tipsy enough to give him a slight hangover the next day. Much to Yuri’s annoyance, Victor didn’t have a hangover despite drinking even more than him the night before. 

The two spent the morning in bed, cuddling while Yuri’s headache slowly went away. They ordered breakfast to the room and took turns feeding each other. By lunch time, Victor asked Yuri if he was feeling well enough to go out, and Yuri agreed.

And so they found themselves at the outdoor ice rink near the Christmas market that afternoon. They even rented skates, as if they were two regular people going on an ice skating date instead of professional figure skaters. The two sat down at a bench near the ice and laced up their skates.

As soon as they stepped onto the ice, Victor grabbed his hand. Yuri laced their fingers together and gently squeezed Victor’s hand. It felt as if they were just Yuri and Victor today instead of Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov, world class figure skaters. No one at the rink seemed to recognize them, and it felt as if they were in their own little bubble.

At least until Victor stumbled, crying out, “Yuri, hold my hand!”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I am holding your hand.”

“No, my other hand! I need you to hold onto me. This is really hard!” Victor stumbled again, and Yuri snorted. Victor stuck out his bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes at Yuri.

“Fine,” Yuri sighed, taking Victor’s other hand in his own. Yuri skated backwards while Victor held onto his hands, “Happy?”

Victor beamed, “Very! Who wouldn’t want their handsome fiancé to help them skate?”

Yuri blushed, and looked down at their hands. They were both wearing gloves, but the knowledge of the rings on their fingers brought a smile to Yuri’s face. It felt so surreal to be engaged to his lifelong figure skating idol.

Yuri let go of one of Victor’s hands so they could skate side by side, with Yuri’s right hand in Victor’s left. Yuri’s looked across the rink at all of the people around them. There were so many people, from happy couples to little children twirling around. And in this moment, Yuri and Victor were no different from the rest of them.

Until Victor’s skate hit a bump in the ice, surprising him. He let go of Yuri’s hand and fell on his ass. Yuri stared at Victor and burst out laughing.

“Yuri, don’t laugh at me,” Victor whined, pouting at Yuri, “Help me up.”

Victor held out his hands and looked at Yuri expectantly. Yuri reached down and grabbed Victor’s hands, pulling him up slightly before letting go. 

“Yuri!” Victor exclaimed, falling back on his butt, “How could you?”

Yuri deadpanned, “Do it yourself.”

Victor sighed dramatically, “My own fiancé, leaving me here on the ice. And I thought you loved me.”

Victor continued on about how Yuri was so mean to him, but Yuri merely raised an eyebrow at Victor’s antics. However, at this point, they were drawing attention, and an older woman slowly skated towards Yuri.

“Young man, why won’t you help your fiancé up from the ice? It’s cruel to leave him there after falling.”

Yuri gave the woman an exasperated look, “He’s five time world figure skating champion Victor Nikiforov. He has an Olympic gold medal in men’s figure skating. He’s set multiple world records.”

“Yuuuuurrriiiii,” Victor called out, “Help meeeeeee.”

The woman gave the two an odd look and skated off.

“He’s just being a baby,” Yuri sighed heavily, before skating over to indulge Victor and help him back up.

Victor latched himself onto Yuri as soon as he was back on his feet, and Yuri pressed a quick kiss to Victor's cheek. Victor squealed in delight and proceeded to cover Yuri with kisses. 

In the end, Yuri’s lifelong idol turned out to be a giant dork, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
